Wherever I Go
by struckbylightning27
Summary: SongFic. based on Miley Cyrus' Wherever I Go. :


_Here we are now__  
__Everything is about to change__  
__We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday__  
__A chapter ending but the stories only just begun__  
__A page is turning for everyone_

I watched as my best friend jumped in excitement. She'd gotten the photography job she'd been wanting for years. The job was with vogue – a magazine she'd read since she was a teen. I smiled to myself as I remembered how me and Kayla were when my dream job came knocking...

*****FLASHBACK*****

**I yanked my phone from my pocket as the song Awake and Alive by Skillet echoed on train. Me and Kayla were going on a shopping trip, and at the moment, she was giving me an amused look as she chuckled to herself over my struggling,**

"**Hello?" I said, yawning half way through the sentence,**

"**Hello, Miss Jones?" the un-known voice replied,**

"**Yes, this is her" I replied, realising it was someone important by the sound of their voice,**

"**This is Mr. McMahon from World Wrestling Entertainment..." he replied as a grin the size of my face took over, "I was phoning about a possible contract signing... I've seen you're in ring skills and they are by far the best I have seen for a while. I would like to have you work for me"**

"**Oh my god! Yes! Yes! One hundred times yes!" I squealed, stamping my feet as Kayla gave me a look, "Tell me when and where and I'll be there, Sir!"**

"**Please, call me Vince" he chuckled as I did,**

"**Sorry. I'm just excited and overwhelmed. This has been a dream job since I was little" I replied, smiling as he chuckled again,**

"**Well. I'm glad to bring you happiness, Miss" he replied as I chuckled,**

"**Please... call me Raquel... or Rocky. I prefer Rocky" I giggled, as did he. I smiled. In one phone call, my whole life was complete...**

**FFW 5 MINUTES**

**After 5 minutes of talking and arranging where and when to meet, the phone call between me and Vincent Kennedy McMahon had been ended. I looked over to a confused Kayla as her mouth opened to ask a question,**

"**It was Vince McMahon... He wants me as a Diva as soon as possible... I sign a contract this Sunday at the PayPer View" I grinned as a grin began to form on Kayla's face. When the realisation finally hit her, she squealed really loudly – receiving evils from the other passengers,**

"**OH MY GOD!" she squealed, "I AM SOOO HAPPY FOR YOU GIRL!"**

"**I guessed" I winked, as she hugged me over the table,**

"**You go get 'em girl" she whispered in my ear, "Show 'em what us British are made of"**

"**I will Kay" I replied, hugging her back – satisfied at how my life was turning out**

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

I quickly jumped off of my seat and attacked Kayla with a huge hug,

"You go get 'em girl" I replied, echoing the words she had told me, "Show 'em what us British are made of"

"I will" she giggled, hugging me back, "It's like De-Ja Vu... but with swapped point of views... if you get me?"

"Yeah..." I giggled, "I get ya Kay" I smiled, hugging her again...

_So I'm moving on__  
__Letting go__  
__Holding on to tomorrow__  
__I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be__  
__We might be apart but I hope you always know__  
__You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

*****FLASHBACK*****

**No P.O.V**

"**Hey. I'm Kayla" the young blonde haired girl said, approaching the brown haired girl who was the same age,**

"**Hi. I'm Raquel" the brown haired girl smiled, as the blonde by the name of Kayla sat down next to her. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes – as you do at that age, after meeting yet another new person on the first day of Infant School,**

"**Do you like playing tag?" Kayla asked, as Raquel looked at her and nodded, "Tag!" Kayla laughed, getting up and running away. Raquel grinned and jumped to her feet, chasing her new friend.**

**The two young girls played tag with each other for the remainder of the break time – and back in lesson, they sat next to each other, talking none stop. Not even a scolding from the teacher could stop their friendship blooming... little did they know, it was the beginning of a wonderful life together...**

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath__  
__We have each other to lean on for the road ahead__  
__This happy ending is the start of all our dreams__  
__And I know your heart is with me_

I stood at the door of Kayla's bedroom. Leaning on the frame, she looked frantic and excited all in one. I watched as she threw some more clothes in her already overflowing suitcase,

"Oh Kayla... c'mon" I said, walking in and taking the clothes from her suitcase as she looked at me,

"What?" She asked, beginning to laugh, "Oh c'mon! You know I can't pack!" she continued, giggling even more, "I'm just excited" she squealed as I giggled,

"I know, I was the same..." I smiled, "So I'm here to help with your packing" I winked, beginning to fold the clothes and place them back into suitcase.

We continued to pack – me folding and placing the clothes in the suitcase, and Kayla picking them out. The conversation taking random twists and turns as we talked about all that had happened since we first met...

_So I'm moving on__  
__Letting go__  
__Holding on to tomorrow__  
__I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be__  
__We might be apart but I hope you always know__  
__You'll be with me wherever I go_

*****FLASHBACK*****

**No P.O.V**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kayla screamed, jumping on Rocky's bed as she grumbled at the awakening, "Oh c'mon Rocky! It's your thirteenth birthday! You're official a teenager!"**

"**Ok cool... can I go back to sleep now?" Rocky asked, as Kayla jumped some more,**

"**No! Now get up. I have your present!" Kayla replied,**

"**Okay fine!" Rocky mumbled, climbing out of bed and sitting next to her best friend on the cold floor. She smiled as Kayla passed her a small box, she opened it slowly – revealing a small pendant bracelet with many charms. One in particular that stuck out; an engraving catching Rocky's eye. She held the heart in the palm of her hand reading the engravings on both sides. One read, **_**"Rocky" **_**– Obviously stating that it was hers, as the other read, "Best for"**

**She smiled and looked up at Kayla as she held her wrist out, a bracelet identical – but coloured differently, to hers hung elegantly. Kayla took it from her wrist and attached her half of the heart to Rocky's. Together the hearts read, **_**"Best Friends Forever" **_**– and they knew exactly that. They were best friends forever...**

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say__  
__A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away__  
__I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday__  
__We'll never fade away_

I stood up from my seat, straightening my pink cape bodycon dress as I tapped my coral peep toe scallop heels on the tiled floor.

"Urhh... Can I have everyone's attention please" I said, catching everyone's attention, "Now, we're all here tonight to celebrate Kayla's new found success. I, for one, couldn't be happier for her. I've seen her go through life talking about how much she'd love this job..." I continued, smiling at Kayla as she smiled back, "And now, here she is. 25 years old and living her dream. And like she was for me, I'm gunna stand behind her and back her all the way, like she did with me and my job" I finished, winking at her, raising my glass of wine, "So cheers. To Kayla. Life and a successful and exciting career that she has ahead of her."

"To Kayla!" Everyone cheered, clinking their glasses together as Kayla got up and hugged me,

"What would I do without you?" she asked, as I giggled and hugged her tighter...

_So I'm moving on__  
__Letting go__  
__Holding on to tomorrow__  
__I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be__  
__We might be apart but I hope you always know__  
__You'll be with me_

We sat patiently in the airport – waiting for our respected flights to be called. We were flying out the same day, but not to the same place. Kayla to Paris, France to begin her vogue career and me to St. Louis, Missouri for Monday Night RAW. We were going to be miles apart and we had no idea how we'd cope. In the past Kayla had always travelled with me to RAW, but from now on. It would be different,

"You know, we're hardly going to see each other" Kayla sighed,

"Yep" I smiled weakly, "When I'm home, you probably won't be..."

"And when I'm home, you'll be travelling" Kayla sighed,

"What are we gunna do, Kay?" I asked, winking – knowing the answer,

"Well. We phone and chat each night. I travel with you when I'm free and you're not. You visit me if I'm busy and you're free and if we're home, we shop!" Kayla giggled,

"Agreed" I said, knuckling touching her, before we fell into the comfortable silence once again.

For once in a lifetime, we were actually going to be split longer than 2 days. It was frightening and exciting all in one – to see how we'd cope without the other,

We sighed as our flights were called and we made our way towards our gates...

_So I'm moving on__  
__Letting go__  
__Holding on to tomorrow__  
__I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be__  
__We might be apart but I hope you always know__  
__You'll be with me wherever I go_

We reached the meeting that would split us forever. The moment scaring us both – it was evident in our facial features,

"I don't wanna go" Kayla said, as we stopped and placed our carry bags down,

"This will be interesting" I smiled, as Kayla giggled – a tear running down her cheek,

"I love you Kayla" I said, pulling her into a hug as my own tears began to fall, "Don't forget that"

"I would never forget that! You remember that I love you to Rock!" Kayla replied, as we hugged each other tightly while sniffling,

"I'll always remember that" I smiled as we pulled out of the hug. We smiled at each other, before Kayla pulled her sleeve up – revealing the charm bracelet from years ago. I smiled through my tears and giggled before pulling my sleeve up and revealing mine. We placed the hearts together and smiled,

"Best Friends Forever" We said in unison, before hugging once more.

As our final and longest ever hug ended, more tears fell as we parted our separate ways. Waving and blowing kisses at the other. I continued on my walk towards the gate as the memories we had together played in my mind. I smiled; we would always be together in spirit...

FFW TO PLANE

I pulled my phone out, typing a quick text that read, _"I'm going to miss you" _to Kayla, sending it before I was told to turn it off by one of the air hostesses. I received a quick text back, smiling as I read the words, _"I'm gunna miss you too! Good luck tomorrow night. Kick Melina's ass". _I quickly text her back, _"Will do. In honour of you __ You better kick ass and show them French what us Brits are made of. I'll see you in a week or two. Love you Kay... you're my sister from another mister ;) :L 3 xx" _I quickly got a reply as the air hostesses came round telling us to turn everything off, I read it quickly – _"You can count on it! Yeah. Sister from another mister ;) :L Love you too Rock. See you in a few 3 xx"_

I smiled while turning my phone off. Leaning back in my seat knowing our friendship would outlast every test of time. I was happy with my life and the people I had in it, and I know Kayla was as equally happy.

It does not matter who we are, what we do or wherever we go to find who we really are, the memories will always be with us.

"_**Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose.**_"

_Wherever, Wherever I go_


End file.
